perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Level 30-39 Quests
:See Shoreline Questlines These are the quests for levels 30 to 39. Coordinates are listed for each quest, which can be copied and pasted into the Coordinates Assistant in order to easily find the appropriate NPC. War Avatar. Ladywraith quest chain is 19 subquests long]] Hero Spirit was and is still level 32. It is unknown whether it was always 32-37, and why developers made it a a Level-capped Quest, only valid for 5 levels, with as prized a reward as Duke footwear. Salvation and The Stolen Note are now level 32, where they were previously a lower level. For Mister Shih is Easy to Miss, with all of the parts of the quest chain 31-41 except for the last one, 31-36 The rest might have been changed when Celestial Vale quests replaced the first 20 levels of quests. harbor for God of Cuisine quest, same model as the Goshiki Quest Chain boss '''Lochmur Guardian Beast' for Chrono Core quest]] Note, quests from Quest Gear, including * Wraith's Main Force - Soldier Feng ;Notes Quest Rewards: Celestones given as quest rewards are often random (Human, Heaven, Earth, or Fragment). Sometimes, a celestone may not be given to one person, yet given to another for the same quest. Celestones have been listed in the reward column as an idea of the average reward. , of the Level 34 quest A Mantou's Story. It is twelve subquests long, but two of the three rewards are priceless due to their uniquely low level requirements, and one because you cannot put a price on the aesthetic appeal of your character's looks]] Quest Level: Quests with a level '# ?' have a disputed level depending on the information source. These quest levels need to be verified. Quest Type: Normal'' quests are the most common type of quest and involve killing different monsters and talking to NPCs. Messenger normal quests just involve talking to NPCs, while Collection normal quests involve finding items in the world. Timed quests may involve killing monsters or may just require you to collect something within the time limit. Culti quests are those required to increase your Cultivation level. Challenge quests are important quests that often involve killing a boss monster and usually require forming a squad with other players.'' System Formatting: Note that most quests in the game come in the form of a titled quest with numerous sub-quests. Sometimes however, the system does not group parts of quests as sub-quests and instead marks them as distinctly separate quests. When these quests do not provide a major reward of their own, they are listed underneath the first quest in the series as part of the same entry, and only the first quest will have its own article with details of the series quests included on it. Level 30 quests continue in Archosaur and the surrounding areas after the end of the Level 29 quests. "was X" refers to the level or other attributes of the quest before Celestial Vale : 33/15 would be a quest that is now level 33 and was previously level 15. Legend/N would mean a quest that is now Legend class, in red in the quest list, and was previously a Normal quest;. Previously, there was no Legend class, but rather Challenge, and these were listed in purple. Normal/C would now be Normal, previously Challenge. Level 30 Was 30 Legend : * Flute of the Old Days * Legend of the Curse * A Millenium Promise Was 30 Legend : * Flute of the Old Days * Legend of the Curse * A Millenium Promise Level 31 Salvation The Stolen Note Hero Spirit Legend: Affection Level 32 Level 33 Level 34 Was 34 Level 35 Ladywraith Making this quest level 25 instead of 26 does not make it shorter. It is nineteen subquests long, and you get an amulet at the end. Perhaps the amulet will remind you of how much better the Minister / Duke / Royal gear is than what characters used to have to wear. Perhaps you will Decompose it. Who knows. Was 35 Level 36 Gossip, Hermit Kan Was 36 Level 37 Level 38 Level 39 Notes * Bloodthirsty Fish 39-44 : There are many more Giant Piranha up north, east of Chin, Mausoleum Watchman's southern patrol turnaround. The other Piranha will not attack at a distance players are used to from land enemies 38? music note old horse got scared emergency on the shore 39 trumpet shell spider thread seal the dismal shade leave the coast wraith's conspiracy avenging war Call to Duty:Phantom Category:Lists Category:Quests Category:Quests by Level Category:Intermediate Quests